A Whole New World
by SarcasticIdealist
Summary: A seemingly wild goose chase of a mission turns into much more when the team finds themselves in a whole new world. Will the team ever find a way back home? And how will they survive on a planet that holds a constant reminder of what they lost?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is going to be a multi-chapter fic, featuring the YJ team in the JLU universe. The current team consist of Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Superboy, Miss Martian, Artemis, Zatanna, and Rocket. When it comes to relationships, I'm a major fan of Spitfire so expect to see a lot of that, and some Supermartian. But for the purposes of this fic Chalant broke up two months prior on good terms, and Aquarocket never happened.**

 **On the JLU side of things the JL consist of every on the JL at the time of the destroyer episode, with the inclusion of Huntress. Pertaining to relationships Black Canary and Green Arrow are a thing, and Wally has been dating Linda Park for a little over a month now. Batman and Wonder Woman still have their mild flirting, and GL and Hawkgirl still have their heavy flirting. GL and Vixen are not a thing.**

 **This takes place roughly a year after season two of JLU ended, and around 8 months after season one of YJ ended.**

 **Please review and voice your complaints and compliments, so I know how to continue or to even continue. Thankyou! :))**

 **Disclaimer: Disclaimed**

Mount Justice

August 14, 14:58 EDT

"Kid Flash: Fail," the automated voice rang out, leaving an already frustrated Wally just angry, "Dude, that was a totally unfair move!"

"Come on Wally why do you always have to be such a sore loser, you should be used to it by now," the usual humor that filled Robin's voice was now replaced with something more menacing.

Black Canary called out before this argument could escalate like all the others that day, "He's right Robin, you're supposed to be working on your defense, not offensive. But still, Kid Flash expect the unsuspected."

Dinah sighed out audibly, she was sick of all the quibbling, the team had had a mission four days ago where Murphy's law decided to be particularly persistent. They've been arguing over every little mistake each of them made on the mission, which was a lot, making the team dysfunctional (to say the least) ever since.

"Here's another tip Baywatch, how about you learn to finish your own battles before you step into someone else's," Artemis yelled out dragging a towel across her face, soaking up the sweat from her sparing match with Kaldur.

"The Mad Hatter was going to shoot off your head if I hadn't stepped in."

"I'm not a china doll! And if you hadn't ruined my shot I would have easily taken down Tweedledum, and with him down the whole Wonderland Gang would have followed."

"I told everyone I could handle Tweedledum and Tweedledee," Superboy entered the argument, finally coming out of the sulking the state he's been in all day.

"Yeah, and the wreckage from your fight with Tweedledee alone was bringing down the whole treasury," Raquel stated rather matter-of-factly, "M'gann was struggling to keep the building intact."

Soon the room was filled with a cacophony of accusations, everyone seemly an expert at the blame game. Though in the end the mission was a partial success with the Wonderland Gang temporarily disbanded, the treasury did experience massive damage on everyone's part. Something Batman never ever tolerates. His grilling only added fuel to the flames, leaving everyone on edge since.

Black Canary considered using her canary cry to once again gain control over the teens, but in the end she decided a different sound would get their attention much better.

"Recognized: Black Canary 1-3"

The room was deathly silent as the team was now on the end of a fading canary glare.

* * *

Watch Tower

August 14, 15:12 EDT

Dinah was now on a mission all her own, she did not only want to put an end to all the squabbling for the sake of her sanity alone, she was now determined to save these kids bond. She has seen them grown from the three sidekicks to what they are today, becoming closer with each new added member.

Black Canary finally found her target in the control room, "Bruce, I need to talk to you."

Batman's interest was immediately peaked no one was ever dared to address him by his real name when he was in costume. "Dinah," neither a statement nor a question, but still encouraging her to continue.

"You have to do something about the team, their constant disputes are slowly tearing them apart. It's been non-stop for days now."

"I'm aware," Dick has been returning to the manor angrier than what the billionaire was used too. Returning the home to the coldness that he'd felt before Dick brought warmth.

"I think you should send them on a mission, something that will force them to communicate."

"I don't think that's wise, if they really are having as many issues as you state they should not be out on the field working as a unit."

"Nothing big- just the smallest complaint about anything is good enough, just please. I hate seeing them like this." Black Canary begged searching for even the faint outline of sympathy in the Bat's eyes. As always he gave away nothing.

After a beat of silence Bruce was typing away at the main computer, when something that fit Dinah's description popped up. The Dark Knight commed Red Tornado, "I need you to inform the team that they will have a mission in about two hours time, tell them to be suited up and in the debriefing room by 17:00."

"Thanks Bruce!", Canary yelled out as she made her way out the room.

* * *

Mount Justice

August 14, 16:57 EDT

"Recognized: Batman 0-2"

"Recognized: Black Canary 1-3"

As Batman entered an unusually dormant mountain, he realized exactly what Black Canary meant. The team was already assembled before him, but not a single one uttered a word. He stepped up to the holographic computer, pulling up an image of an eerie forest. "There's been complaints, by nearby residents, that the Black Woods Forest in Michigan has been experiencing some unusual disturbances lately. I'm sending you in to check it out."

"Come on Batman you're setting us aside in the back burner, because of one lousy mission?" Robin said annoyed, to be treated as a side kick, rather than a partner.

"Every mission is of equal importance, no matter _your_ opinions these complaints need to be checked out, you're dismissed."

"And please, try to get along," Black Canary tried to encourage.

* * *

Black Woods Forest

August 14, 17:33 EDT

"You know very well that was not my fault!", Zatanna bellowed done with Robin's petty arguments'.

"So are you saying it was my fault," M'gann asked hurt by assertion, "I was the reason that building stayed somewhat intact."

"The building would have been more left if you hadn't slammed The Lion so hard, and now Batman has sent us on a wild goose chase. We're back to square one with them," Kid Flash butted in.

"Same could be said if you hadn't left The Unicorn alone to give Artemis help she didn't need," Superboy said feeling more anger than he has recently become accustomed too.

"Exactly!", Artemis voiced her agreement.

"Enough!", Kaldur thundered, "We were sent here for a mission, we will complete this mission."

"You know they just sent us in, to stop all this bickering," Raquel spoke, gesturing to the group who were in a dispute just moment ago.

"But the complaints are very real, the people of the neighboring towns asked for help, and we _will_ help them," Kaldur'ahm stated with finality, "Miss Martian is the link established?"

"Yes."

With that everyone split up going to look for these 'disturbances' on their own, while staying in range of the mind link.

* * *

15 minutes into the mission Zatanna decided to head towards the river to cool her aching feet, wearing stiletto boots in the woods was _not_ a good idea. As she neared the river she sensed a presence, a very strong magical presence.

* * *

Artemis trudged through the forest cursing every single one of her teammates, they were supposed to be more than teammates. They were suppose be friends, best friends. And her and Wally...well she wasn't sure what her and Wally are suppose to be, he's been treating her more like a baby than his girlfriend. Of course she likes him, maybe more, but he's been so protective of her lately. Acting as if she's made from glass, fussing over every little thing. Which is suffocating compared to the type of affection she's known all her life.

Suddenly Artemis heard a rustling behind her, she quickly pulled back an arrow ducking behind a tree. The crunch of the leaves got closer and closer Artemis jumped out from behind her cover ready to end this mission and go home. Then she saw that her arrow was mere centimeters away from Wally's neck.

"Uh, Arty I get your mad, but murder? Really?"

Artemis watched as his Adam's apple bobbed up and down, too close to the point of her arrow. "Then next time warn a girl before you sneak up on her, or tackle her to the ground." She said putting both the bow and arrow back in their proper places, as she brought back the memory from four nights ago.

"Yeah, about that lately I've been mothering-."

"More like smothering me, slow and painful."

"Yeah that. I just kind of realized that Artemis I like you a lot like a lot a lot, and we're out here every day risking our lives, and not everyone has accelerated healing so I just worry..."

"That's sweet Wally," Artemis said reaching up to cup Wally's face, "but you have to know I can take care of myself and-."

"I know, and that's why your my spitfire, but a little help never hurt anyone, right?"

"Ok, but as long as you promise not to jeopardize the mission in favor of me."

"I promise," Wally said in a breath as he pulled Artemis into a hug.

"Now what's this about your liking me a lot a lot, and this spitfire you speak of?" Artemis smirked into a suddenly very red Wally.

Releasing Artemis to scratch the back of his neck Wally stumbled over words, "Well, uh...you are very...um no- I mean-."

' _Hey, guys? I'm near the mouth of the river, I'm sensing dark magic. It feels chaotic like pure energy attempting to be controlled._ ' Zatanna thought breaking what could only be described as radio silence, so to speak, over the mind link.

' _Arty and I are about ten minutes out I can be there in abou-._ '

' _I tsum wollof, I stum wollof, I tsum wollof, I tsum wollof._ '

' _Something's seriously wrong I feel her presence but it's faint, almost like something else is in control._ ' M'gann's worried thoughts rang through.

' _Kid get to her as fast as you can!_ ' Kaldur Ordered.

"Will you-?" Wally said, his worried face coming face to face with Artemis' annoyed one.

"Wally not again, Zatanna needs you!"

"Right, sorry." Wally zipped off at his friend's side in less than a minute. She was walking closer and closer to the river staring up over head. "Zatanna are you- Whoa!", that's when Kid Flash saw it a small glowing tear in the sky itself, "We have to go!"

' _She's in some sort of trance, she's being drawn to a small glowing rip in the sky_ '

' _Get her out of there!'_ Robin thought out.

' _I'm trying to, but apparently super strength is one of the perks of being a Homo Magi_ . _Guys, the rip is widening, we're being pulled in!_ '

' _KF, try and stall just a bit longer, who's close to the mouth?_ ' Aqualad asked.

' _I'm almost there!_ ' Robin and Artemis announced simultaneously.

' _Me too,_ ' Miss Martian chimed in.

"No!" Artemis bellowed as Zatanna and Wally disappeared into the rather large hole in the sky. Robin appeared next to her at the same time, with a teary M'gann appearing over head closer to the tear.

"I-I don't sense them...," M'gann said chucking back sobs.

"No, they have to be okay, they're okay." Artemis said voice certain, but her face gave her away.

Robin began to video the tear in sky when suddenly M'gann was being sucked into the rip, Robin quickly grabbed a tree branch as he began to be lifted off the ground, with Artemis gripping onto his leg.

' _Hello?! what's happening?_ ' Rocket thought out, scared for the answer.

Robin reluctantly gave it to her, _'Wally and Zatanna, w-were sucked into a glowing rip in the sky, M'gann, Artemis, and I are likely to follow._ '

' _Guys, the suction is getting stronger I don't think I can hold out any longer._ ' Robin peered up to see M'gann using all her strength to get away from the unknown energy.

M'gann was sucked in as well. A harsh gasp was let out of Artemis, it didn't take Batman's detective training for him to know she's struggling to hold back tears.

"The branch is beginning to tear," Robin stated knowing full well they will soon be joining their friends.

"I think I'm going to let go, you might have a chance if I do."

"No, that's stupid I might be able to reach the branch above," he'd do the same thing without a second thought.

"We both know you can't, it's better one of us escape, than none."

"No, Artemis-," his panic and worry began to escape through his voice.

"Get traught... or die," she let go.

The branch finally ripped off, but not before Robin was able to tack the video recorder to the tree with a bird-a-rang Artemis' courage buying Robin enough time. On his way up he took note on how the unknown force seemed to only be targeting him and his teammates.

* * *

Superboy was leaping high above the trees as soon as the mind link went down, nearing closer and closer to the bright light in the sky. When he finally reached the mouth of the river everything was calm, like the calm before a storm. But as he stared at Kid Flash's unmistakable foot prints and a torn off tree branch it felt more like the calm during the aftermath of a storm.

Superboy was leaping high above the trees as soon as the mind link went down, nearing closer and closer to the bright light in the sky. When he finally reached the mouth of the river everything was calm, like the calm before a storm. But as he stared at Kid Flash's unmistakable foot prints and a torn off tree branch it felt more like the calm during the aftermath of a storm.

Superboy heard several rushed pairs of footsteps behind him, he turned to see what was left of the team, Rocket and Aqualad, safe. But as soon as they were close even before a grief stricken word could be uttered the wind his missing friends had spoken about picked up. But not a single leaf rustled, even the sand stayed put.

Rocket was quickly being pulled towards the glowing tear, when super boy grabbed her arm, not willing to lose another to this...thing. But it wouldn't give up, soon he and Kaldur were beginning to be lifted off the ground.

Rocket pressed a hand to her belt, enveloping the three of them into a force field. As they were pulled into the rip in the night sky. Soon after the rip disappeared, as if nothing happened at all, no sign of a disappearance.

Except for a single cam-recorder held up by a bird-a-rang.


	2. Chapter 2

Watchtower

August 14, 18:47 EDT

The Flash saw his chance, Fire and Ice were taking their seat across from Zatanna in the cafeteria. Though he was no longer pining after their affections they became great friends, with his mountain of food in hand he made his way to the girls. "Hey ladi-," he was abruptly cut off by some kind of portal appearing before him, with two costumed kids falling out landing on the table.

With one of them brandishing Flash's signature lightning bolt, the boy or teen immediately popped up at speeds mirroring his own. His head whipped around widely, his eyes seemingly searching for answers. He apparently found them when he finally noticed the other speedster in the room.

With now every superhero and civilian in the room eyes on him the teen uttered a single phrase, "I'm out of juice." The boy sped to the food station gobbling food in a disgustingly quick manner.

Everyone's confused gazes now turned to The Flash himself, with him being the only founding member in the cafeteria. Zatanna who recovered quicker than the speedster refocused the older red head's attention to a different problem. With a shook voice Zatanna said, "That girl looks like me... **.** "

"Okay! I reckon' that these scalawags ain't good news," Vigilante announced a hand on his pistol.

The other heroes in the room did the same preparing for a possible fight.

With Wally the speedster equivalent to full, looked up from the bowls of food he emptied to find various weapons pointed at him. A puzzled KF looked to his uncle for answers, who was still next to an unconscious Zatanna. Kid Flash silently berated himself, _'Right injured teammates first hunger later'_. "Uh? Bar-Flash what's going on?".

A brief moment of confusion appeared on The Flash face, before the same calculating look he held previously returned. "Look kid, if you just turn yourself in calmly we can get your friend here some help," his Uncle's imposter attempted a smile, which only succeeded in angering Wally further.

Zatanna suddenly sat up, to quick it seems since she wobbled and fell off the table. "Ugh," the magician stood grabbing her head.

"eveiler ehcadaeh," Zatanna muttered swiping at her forehead. Looking up she noticed her and KF's current predicament.

"Who are you-," a girl in a similar garb-well similar everything to Zatanna looked at her, "the both of you?".

Kid then zipped next to Zatanna, "We'll be the ones asking the questions here."

"What are you doing?", Zatanna whispered to Wally, since it was obvious who had the upper hand here. And it was definitely not the two teens who just magically appeared.

"Buying time," Wally stated simply.

"Quick question where are we?", Kid said not sure if the answer was obvious or not, but from the dumfounded looks he was receiving he decided it was probably a dumb question.

"Okay, new question," Zatanna stepped in, "where's the exit."

* * *

Superboy was, needless to say, mad. He did not appreciate having the vast majority of his team sucked off to nowhere, and now him, Rocket, and Aqualad being trapped in that exact same predicament.

Both Rocket and Conner turned instinctually to their leader for answers. Aqaulad, who is usually the teams ever calm ever stoic presence, was just as puzzled and angered as the rest.

Soon the trio was greeted by the Justice's Leagues resident boy scout, Superman. Bringing some ease to Conner's uneasiness. Though Superboy's and Superman's relationship got off to more than a rocky start, over the past 8 months Conner and as he has come to know him Clark have formed sort of a brotherly bond.

"Whoa their kids this is restricted area," came the aliens authoritative voice, "now I don't know who you are or how you got up here but you are in serious trouble."

Confusion swiftly turned into anger for Conner, because how could Clark not know who they are. Especially after all they worked to build.

Aqualad stepped forward, diplomatic as ever, "Superman, it's us. Aqualad, Rocket, and Superboy." Superman's eyes widened at the mention of Superboy.

He then reached up to his ear presumably calling in for more backup, not willing to let that happen Conner lunged at the Superman imposter. Sending them boy crashing through multiple metal walls.

Due to the commotion a woman dressed similar to Wonder Women appeared on Raquel's right and a Plastic Man impersonator came to Aqualad's left.

Kaldur merely sighed.

* * *

M'gann awoke in some kind of metal corridor, next to what she hoped to be a knocked out Artemis and a pacing Robin who was currently typing away on his wrist computer.

"Where are we," Ms. Martian asked unable to come up with an explanation herself, "and is Artemis okay?"

"I checked her vitals she should be waking up any moment now," Robin stated usual humor replaced with what Miss M detected as worry and confusion. Something the bird never seemed to feel.

Abruptly the clank of several footsteps could be heard, coming towards their direction.

 _'We have to go'_ , The Boy Wonder reached out to her in the mental link.

 _'What about Artemis?_ ' _'_ , MM inquired.

 _'Can you levitate her?'_ , Robin asked right back.

The Martian searching her various options and the increasing sound of the footsteps and chatter opted to just mentally awaken Artemis instead. Deciding it would be better to have a conscious teammate if the owners of the sound prove to be deadly.

"Ahh!", that decision proved to be costly as seeing that Artemis' yelp of surprise only served to have the unknowns increase in pace.

Robin muttered a curse word grabbing multiple bird-a-rangs from his utility belt. M'gann slowly levitated eyes glowing green. Artemis picking up on the sudden tenseness of her friends and new surroundings readied an arrow.

Even though Artemis had an undisclosed pressure beating against her head she was prepared to fight whoever rounded that corner. Bits and pieces of what transpired at the forest returning to her.

The archer was glad to see it was only John Stewart, Black Canary, and her strangely dressed mentor. Ignoring the uneasiness in her stomach Artemis lowered her weapon as Ms. M lowered herself to the ground. The teens defenses lowering, except Robin, bat-a-rangs not wavering once.

The adults on the other hand eyes only narrowed in return.

"GA what's going on?", her left hand tightening on the bow.

The green lantern was the one to answer, "No unauthorized civilians on the watchtower, even fans."

 _'Did he just say watchtower?'_ , Artemis wondered into the mind link, currently only connecting the three of them, they visited the watchtower enough times since New Year's Eve to know this is not the watchtower.

Okay something was seriously wrong. _'Guys, I just analyzed their memories they're imposters.'_

At imposters Artemis let an arrow fly loose colliding with the Green Arrow wannabe's. Robin let loose a smoke bomb for the teens to make a quick escape, but they were quickly enveloped in a green bubble.

M'gann reach out for the GL impersonator's mind attempting to break his concentration. "Arrghh!", with a shriek the sphere disintegrated before them.

Black Canary, who decided it was best not to underestimate these kids, let out her signature canary cry. As robin fell to his knees he took out a device Batman created to mirror the canary cry. Though not as strong the original it served its intended purpose. Stopping the blonde's squeal.

With now both 'Canary' and 'GA' down they made their escape running through the corridors when Artemis said, "I'm almost certain if I were to look I'd find the secrets to the universe in your belt. Seriously what's in there?"

"Bats' secret," Robin maliciously grinned, bringing back the typical mischief in his voice.

Over the intercom an announcement was made making their escape just that much harder, "Be on alert for costumed teens, do not underestimate, take them down."

* * *

Huntress couldn't say she wasn't excited about coming back to the Justice League, though she did feign indifference and at some points plain distain, she had to admit she did miss the free food.

But when the intercom announced that the watchtower had been infiltrated by a bunch of hormone enhanced kids, she immediately missed the days when she could pick her hours and fights.

This became especially true when some girl with a Green Arrow fetish connected her foot to her face. All thoughts of tormenting Black Canary with that information gone.

But instead replaced with flashes of red hot vengeance.

* * *

Stepping over the purple clad heroine Artemis just knocked over, Robin told M'gann to search for their other teammates. Assuming the message over the intercom was not meant for them.

The others had to be here.

M'gann reached out searching, searching for her other friends picking up on the familiar red head and magician very close to them.

She lead the way to a set of automatic doors forcing them open with her telekinesis.

Artemis took in the vast space searching for her homo-magi friend and her Baywatch. Spotting them backed against a wall multiple costumed people surrounding them.

* * *

Zatanna, as much as she adored Wally, wished that she could have been stuck in whatever this place was with anyone else. Wally's plan of buying time only succeeded in infuriating every adult in the room, with snide remarks on their choice of clothing.

Though Zatanna did take part in some of the ridicule, because come on it was too easy. But now she was seriously regretting both their choices as they were backed against a wall, preparing to be impaled by various weapons.

Suddenly two blacked hair heroes flew through the wall of the mess hall, right over the heads of Zatanna and Wally, also over the heads of the annoyed adults.

* * *

Wally took the brief moment of distraction to zip him and Zatanna out of the grips of the posers. KF then decided to take a second to analyze his surroundings. To his right were his some of his friends in front of the destroyed entrance to the cafeteria. Directly in front of him was another imposter, this time posing as Superman, fighting Conner. _'That makes four out of six,'_ Wally thought, _'where's the other two.'_

Right on cue a smaller hole was formed as Raquel in a force bubble, was forced through the wall as Wonder Woman 2.0 pummeled the sphere. Followed by Aqualad walking through the dismantled entrance with a tangled "Plastic Man" in his arms.

With everyone's inherent shock worn off, eyes narrowed and weapons of choice were prepared, everyone edging closer to the center.

When a fear inducing Bat appeared in the doorway, demanding attention with his calculating glare. His glare having the same effect as the real Batman's on the imposters, causing everyone to halt.

"What's going on here?"


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry that I haven't uploaded in the longest time. I honestly had a bit of writer's block, but the load of support in the reviews (all of which are really sweet and thoughtful, and I'll be considering your suggestions) and all the favs and follows really pushed me to sit down and write this. I will try and update sooner than usual. And please review it really helps! :)) p.s. And sorry it's not that long i'll attempt to make chapters longer in the future**

Watchtower

August 14, 20:02 EDT

Batman was already in a harsh mood, having just battled a thieving Catwoman. Well it was more so her nagging him about his and Wonder Woman's close knit relationship, than any actual physical conflict taking place. Batman found himself preferring the latter. Instead of retreating to the Batcave like usual, Bruce decided to go to the Watchtower. To save himself from the inevitable lecture he will receive from Alfred about his womanizing ways in and out of the cowl.

But when he entered the wrecked satellite via teleportation, he found himself yearning for the cozy solitude of his cave. Different portions of the tower looked in various stages of disarray, the damage slowly increasing towards one area: the cafeteria.

Batman rushed towards the mess hall, preparing himself for whatever formidable enemy could have possibly broken into the watchtower. Because whoever this person or thing was they had to be a certain level of crazy and powerful to be able to do this.

When Bruce neared the cafeteria he mentally racked up the total amount of money he'd have to pay for the destruction. When he finally reached the hole taking the place of the entrance he stood there for a second taking in the scene before him.

Batman was prepared for an evil alien with dreams of taking over the galaxy, maybe a army of super robots, heck Bruce was half expecting to see a Flash taken over by the consciousness of Lex Luthor. Nothing he's never seen before, but to walk in on his teammates, though he would never say this to their faces, his friends fighting teenagers dressed in costumes resembling their own he could do nothing but glare, suddenly longing for one of Alfred's speeches.

Like always his brooding presence was instantly known quelling the fighting, for the moment being. Taking charge of the situation Batman with a snarl asked, "What is going on here?"

* * *

Superman in a moment of clarity realized just how stupid this whole scene must have looked, and released his hold on the super charged boy, who then rushed to the side of the green girl.

Who if Clark had to guess appeared to be Martian, but that would be impossible. J'onn, much like himself, was forced to carry the burden of being the last of his race.

Batman stood before them all, his question still weighing heavy in the air, because honestly no one really knew what was going on. So everyone carried a perplexed look on their faces avoiding any sort of eye contact with the Bats.

* * *

Artemis was frankly sick of the awkward silence and just wanted to get out of where ever they were transported to. So she did what came naturally to her and fired an arrow, straight towards the weird looking Green Arrow.

Then the fighting broke out once again, Artemis began performing various combinations of weaving, dodging, hitting, and firing off arrows. A familiar dance she had done many times before. Everything going swell, until she noticed the purple costumed girl from earlier aiming an arrow at Wally, who was completely oblivious and stationary.

Artemis acted without thinking, well actually she acted with only thinking of Kid Flash pushing him out of harm's way. The arrow merely grazed Artemis' thigh, nothing Artemis hadn't experienced before.

"Babe, why'd you do that, now look your bleeding," Wally said in a motherly tone, now holding onto Artemis' shoulders.

"Baywatch, you're coddling, and its only a scratch. Besides you need your legs more than I do, your speed is kind of the only thing you got going for you," she said whilst launching an arrow over his shoulder.

"Haha," Wally feigned laughter, "but for real I got super healing you don't."

"Well in all honesty your not the only one who feels motherly at times, and...and," Artemis suddenly felt herself nodding off, the cut on her thigh becoming excruciatingly painful then she felt her whole body go limp.

* * *

"Arty, hey Arty," Wally began to shake Artemis' shoulders confused and afraid to what was happening to her. He looked to her newly obtained wound, already appearing to be infected, it was bubbling and red and purple.

He picked her up bridal style and rushed her over to Aqualad unsure of what to do, "She was hit and now I don't know. The wound itself doesn't look that bad but she is totally unconscious."

"I've seen this before," genuine worry spreading across Kaldur's face, "it is mandrake root from the black sea, once it enters a person bloodstream it can kill within hours. She needs immediate medical attention."

"We have to get her help-we have to surrender," Wally said urgent, pleading.

Kaldur merely nodded in agreement.

Wally mentally reached out to M'gann informing her of what happened and asking her to pass on the message to the others that they were giving in. then seconds later, simultaneously the team dropped to their knees hands up in defeat.

"We surrender, Wally announced, "please just help her." Wally lifted Artemis towards the supposed Superman, hoping that he would show some kind of compassion.

* * *

Clark saw the distress in the boy's eyes he looked to Batman who gave him a simple nod. Superman rushed the girl to the on board infirmary, while the other teens were rounded up and hauled away.

The girl was starting to seize, and Clark could not help but pray that she would be fine. Though her and her friends had broken into the watchtower, attacked the league, and caused millions in damages that Bruce would be spending months trying to hide from his accounts. She was just a kid and he saw the amount of desperation in the eyes of the boy who had given her to him.

So as he handed her to the professionals he just hoped.

* * *

Watchtower

August 14, 20:48 EDT

Huntress had just finished a much needed hot shower, to soothe the injuries obtained from the battle. But then she felt the distinct feeling of someone watching her. She reached for her crossbow and whipped around, only to be met with the emptiness the dark.

"Mandrake root, when its oils are extracted it can prove to be a highly deadly poison.'

Batman ... of course, "What did I do to deserve this little game of trivia."

"I allowed you back into the league under the assumption that you had change, that you had stopped with the killing. I gave Black Canary and Green Arrow my word that I'll give you a second chance, do not make me go back on that," Batman drew closer to Helena until she could hear the steady thump of his heart beat.

She instinctively stepped back, more intimidated than she would like to admit.

"I have changed, I guess one of my old arrows must have slipped into my crossbow, by _accident_ ," Huntress said feigning nonchalance, though they both knew she afraid.

"For your sake, you should hope the girl pulls through," Batman replied as he exited through the doors.

Helena let out a breath she didn't know she was holding onto, he was scarier than she had remembered.

* * *

Watchtower

August 15, 00:17 EDT

Robin was just coming to, after being knocked out for who knows how long, his utility belt and watch were missing. Leaving Dick feeling naked, and for the first time since he had arrive genuinely terrified for Artemis, for the team, and for himself.


End file.
